Lips of an Angel
by ChasingGhosts
Summary: Sometimes unfortnate events happen, but despite all of it you still can't say goodbye or move on. [Troy&Gabriella] Oneshot. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I wish I owned HSM. Think of how much money I'd have if I did? I could buy the HSM game I want.. not that I know what you actually _do_ in the game. Anyone know what you actually do in the game? LOL. I also don't own the song, "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, which lyrics I've used.

**Author's Note**: I'm completely in love with the song "Lips of an Angel" and after listening to it on repeat for a little while, this idea popped into my head.

I don't think I even like this one, and it's definitely not my best work, but it came to me earlier today, and I've found out the hard way that if an idea pops into my head I have to write it down or I'll never be able to sleep, so it'll do.

---

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

Yet again he was unable to sleep. And it was all because of her. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew it was wrong, he was with someone else, but he couldn't help it. Hearing his phone ring snapped him out of his thoughts, only to realise that she was calling him. Quickly but quietly he moved out of bed, not wanting to disturb his girlfriend, to take the call.

"Troy." She said simply and quietly. Even though she had only said that one word, he immediately knew she needed him. He could just tell.

"It's late, what are you still doing up?" He whispered back. He looked in the direction of his room to make sure that she hadn't heard him. He heard a soft whimper from the phone. "Sweetie, you know I can't come back." He said, trying to soothe her.

"I want you to come back." She said simply, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "I want us back."

Troy sighed, quietly walked out of room and out the front door, so he wouldn't wake anyone up. "I want us back too, you know I do. But do you remember what happened last time? You know I love you, and I want us to work, I really do, but you know just as well as I do, we don't work anymore." He hated saying it, but it was true. Despite the fact that he knew without a doubt that he loved her, and was _in_ love with her, they couldn't work as a couple, not anymore.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

She was going to cry soon, he could tell. "Gabi. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it Troy. I had another dream." And the tears that had been threatening to fall now fell. "She looked like she would have been three. You, her and I were at the park, and I was watching the two of you play." Troy heard her pause whilst she grabbed a tissue and tried to catch the falling tears. "We looked so happy." He could distinctly hear her say, even through all her tears.

Troy closed his eyes and tired not to imagine Gabriella's dream. It would hurt even more if he could picture them all together and happy. He clenched his fist as those thoughts came back to him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They should have been together. They should be happy. And they should have been parents. His heart ached; for her, for him, for their dead unborn baby.

He wanted to go to her, to hold hair fragile body in his arms whilst she cried. But he couldn't, he knew that if he went to her, he'd want to stay, and if he did, then he'd remember, and that was just too much. So instead he stayed on the phone with her, listening for her sobs, waiting for them to die down and for her to fall asleep. When he knew she was asleep, he quietly walked back into the house and into his room, to lie in his bed next to his girlfriend, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep now; the memories had already started to come back to him.

---

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

It had been almost three years ago now since it happened. They were both nineteen at the time, and despite the fact that they weren't old enough for a child, they had both been extremely happy at the prospect of having one of their own. A little girl that was going to be _theirs_. It didn't matter that they were too young, or that they were still in college, all that mattered was that they had created something together; it was going to be beautiful. They had even named her, sure having already had your 3 month unborn baby already named might have been odd, but having named her made it real to them, Emily Sophia Bolton. As it turns out naming their little girl was a bad idea. Not long after they had picked out a name, Gabriella had a fall, one which had caused a lot of harm to the baby, and they were unable to save her.

Gabriella was distraught, they both were, but she took it much harder than he did. He tired to console her, to touch her, but she wouldn't have it, she wouldn't let him go anywhere near her, saying it reminded her too much of her, too much of what could have been. They didn't last too much longer after that. How could they? They were only nineteen and had just _lost_ their baby. They weren't mentally equipped for that amount of pain so early in life.

Nearly three years on and it still hurt, he supposed it would hurt for years to come too. Losing a child, born or unborn, wasn't something you just got over.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

And even though he and Gabriella hadn't been together since then, they still talked all the time. Even if she was calling in tears, Troy was still happy to hear from her. He hadn't seen her since he left, and talking to her on the phone was his only contact with her, and he savoured her calls, happy she would call him at all.

He did feel bad about the calls sometimes though. Here he was living with his girlfriend of one year, who loved him, yet he loved his ex-girlfriend, who he had been secretly talking to on the phone since they broke up. Realistically, it would make sense for him just to leave his girlfriend and be with Gabriella. But it wouldn't work. They'd tried it once, a few months after they'd broken up, she had called him just like she had tonight, saying she wanted him back. Troy, missing her far too much went to her without another word. But soon after they were back together, they began to fight, over little things, things that all somehow stemmed to their pain. It became evident that despite how much they loved each other, and how much they wanted to be together, it just wasn't possible anymore.

_  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_  
_But sometimes when she called, he really did want to go back to her, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Screw the repercussions, screw the consequences. As long as he was with her, it would all be okay, he'd think. He would be able to hold her, and wipe away her tears, and kiss all the pain away. He thought that maybe as long as they were together, they could fight the pain for each other. But he knew that was all just wishful thinking.

_  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Once he thought that maybe if he could just cut Gabriella out of his life, then he could get over her, all the memories, and the pain. He tried it for a whole month, and it might have been one of the hardest months he'd ever lived. Because even when they lost their child and they were distraught, they were still together, but during that month, he didn't even have that.

It was then that he realised, that even if he couldn't be with her, he still needed her in his life, and the phone calls they made had given him that.

When he thought about it, technically, he was cheating on his girlfriend. There may not have been any sexual infidelity, but the emotional bond he had with Gabriella was so deep that it would still be classified as cheating. He hated that he had become a cheater, he really did. But for Gabriella it was worth it, he'd do anything to just be with her, and since that just wasn't possible, he'd stick with this.

It may not have been his first option, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Gabriella just yet, so this would have to do.

_End._

---

**Author's Note**: Now that was certainly mildly depressing considering its Christmas time. LOL.

Anyway, like it? Hate it? Think it was sad? Review and let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Song lyrics are from "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.


End file.
